Incendie
by Chevyke
Summary: L'âme de Byakuya n'a jamais pu faire le deuil d'Hisana...  Ayant perdu son seul réconfort, dont il n'avait pu faire le deuil même après 19 ans, son seul réconfort résidait dans le feu.  Mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction - commencée il y a très longtemps, puis abandonnée, puis maintenant reprise!

Cette fiction parle du célèbre manga **Bleach**, avec comme personnages principaux le couple **ByakuyaXRenji**, que j'aime beaucoup. Cette fic sera updatée régulièrement (normalement).

Le **rating est T** pour la future présence de lemons légers, si ça change je préviendrai. Les personnages appartiennent tous (malheureusement ) à Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

Après une dure journée de travail à la 6ème division, Byakuya Kuchiki rentra chez lui, fatigué. Comme chaque soir, il avait froid, malgré les 25 degrés qu'indiquait le thermomètre par cette chaude soirée de printemps. Mais ce froid, ce n'était pas celui qu'on pouvait chasser simplement en mettant un manteau, ou une écharpe. C'était le froid de la solitude, tel un vent qui soufflait sur le cœur glacé du noble héritier de la famille Kuchiki, empêchant tout espoir d'y naître. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait, durant quelques heures, adoucir ce froid, alléger ce vent. Le feu.

Comme chaque soir, Byakuya rentra dans ses appartements. Comme chaque soir, il regarda la photo d'Hisana posée sur la cheminée. Comme chaque soir, il enleva son Kenseikan, et prit du petit bois et quelques bûches qui se trouvaient dans une grande manne à côté de la cheminée de sa chambre. Il était intransigeant sur ce point, bien que les serviteurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi : personne ne pouvait allumer le feu dans sa chambre, mais du bois devait toujours être prêt pour qu'il puisse le faire quand il rentrerait. Il mit le bois et les bûches dans la cheminée, et, avec des allumettes (il ne voulait pas utiliser le Kidô pour ça), il alluma le feu. Aussitôt, les flammes s'élevèrent, hautes et claires, comme les flammes de l'Amour qui avaient un temps vaincu le vent glacé du cœur du noble héritier des Kuchiki, les flammes allumées par la présence d'Hisana.

Elles avaient un temps survécu, bien sûr, mais elles s'étaient éteintes brusquement, à la mort de la seule femme jamais aimée par Kuchiki Byakuya, la seule personne qui lui avait donné le peu d'amour nécessaire pour vaincre, ne fut-ce qu'un temps, la solitude de son cœur. Mais à sa mort, le froid s'était fait encore plus mordant, le vent s'était mis à souffler avec encore plus d'ardeur… Pour retrouver un peu de la chaleur qu'Hisana lui apportait, il s'approcha du feu, jusqu'à sentir l'aura brûlante des flammes sur son visage, sur ses mains. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau le pique, à la limite de la brûlure.

Comme chaque soir, il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes, suivant des yeux la danse changeante des flammèches et le rougeoiement des braises. Comme chaque soir, il resta assis des heures durant devant l'âtre, ne se levant que pour ouvrir à un serviteur qui lui apportait à manger. Comme chaque soir, tard, il finit par quitter son poste. Il se regarda dans le miroir, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas brûlé à rester si proche des flammes. Cela lui arrivait, parfois. Les jours où le froid se faisait plus mordant. Personne n'y avait jamais rien vu, les onguents de la famille Kuchiki étaient très efficaces pour apaiser les brûlures. Mais, malgré cela, il avait besoin du feu. On aurait pu comparer ce feu à une drogue, mais peu importe. Lui s'en fichait, il aimait le feu. Le feu, c'était comme quand Hisana était là. C'était quand tout allait bien. Alors, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à la solitude quelques heures et pour retrouver cette sensation d'apaisement, même s'il devait se réfugier derrière quelque chose d'aussi illusoire que le feu.

Finalement, il laissa là les braises encore fumantes, et alla se coucher, essayant, comme chaque soir, de ne pas trop penser aux cauchemars qui l'attendraient certainement, comme chaque nuit depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée. Depuis dix-neuf ans, déjà... Et la douleur était toujours là, aussi présente, aussi forte. Mais il devait dormir. Pas question de paraître autre chose qu'impassible devant ses subordonnés, demain. Même seul, Byakuya avait encore un honneur, une fierté. Pas question de la perdre devant des gens qui, de toute façon, ne se souciaient pas de lui. Des gens qui le haïssaient, sans doute. Parce qu'il était trop noble, parce qu'il était trop impassible, parce qu'il était trop parfait. Non. Parce qu'il semblait si intouchable, parce qu'il semblait si fort, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de le haïr en tout impunité. Qu'il était un roc solide qui ne risquait pas de s'effondrer.

En un sens, ils avaient raison. Ils avaient contribué à renforcer cette carapace d'arrogance, d'indifférence dictée par les bonnes manières et les convenances, celle qu'il abordait depuis toujours. Elle collait à lui comme une seconde peau, et il l'avait enlevée une fois seulement, avec Hisana. Hisana… Mais maintenant il était plus renfermé que jamais, étouffant ses sentiments et ses peines, laissant son cœur dévasté à la merci du froid et du vent. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Pourquoi le ferait-on ? Il avait tout ce qui faisait le bonheur des hommes ! Certains se contentaient de bien moins, disait-on. Il était riche, il était noble, il était Capitaine. Que demander de plus ? Rien, apparemment. Mais ces personnes avaient-elles une idée de sa douleur ? De sa solitude ? Non, certainement pas.

Byakuya se retourna dans son sommeil. Les cauchemars l'avaient rattrapé, comme chaque nuit, peuplés de murs, de barreaux et de cris, d'arbres morts, de vent et de neige, dans une atmosphère glaciale, hantés par le visage de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton "review" si c'est le cas ^^


	2. L'invincible sommeil

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, après un prologue qui j'espère vous a plu !

Comme précédemment : Cette fiction parle du célèbre manga **Bleach**, avec comme personnages principaux le couple **ByakuyaXRenji**, que j'aime beaucoup. Cette fic sera updatée régulièrement (normalement).

Le **rating est T** pour la future présence de lemons légers, si ça change je préviendrai. Les personnages appartiennent tous (malheureusement ) à **Tite Kubo**.

Enjoy!

* * *

Renji soupira. Il était encore de corvée paperasse avec son capitaine. Malgré le soleil étincelant, l'odeur douce des fleurs de cerisier, le ciel bleu sans un nuage et la température plus qu'agréable, il était forcé de rester là, assis devant un bureau, à cocher de petites cases sur des formulaires qui traitaient de sujets aussi passionnants que la consommation de papier ou l'état des charpentes de la sixième division.

Pour faire passer le temps, en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, il commença à associer un adjectif à chaque chose qui l'entourait. Le ciel était bleu, le papier qu'il avait devant lui, chiant, la pile de papiers identiques à côté de son bureau, beaucoup trop haute, et son capitaine, beau. Oui, beau. Lorsque cette pensée avait pénétré son esprit pour la première fois, Renji avait bien sûr commencé à douter de sa santé mentale, mais au fil des mois, il avait dû reconnaître que son capitaine avait une grâce certaine dans sa manière de tenir son pinceau, dans ce pli de concentration qui barrait légèrement son front alors qu'il lisait un rapport. Il avait remarqué qu'il gardait son dos bien droit lorsqu'il écrivait, et que ses cheveux retombaient de manière un peu désordonnée sur sa nuque – ce qui donnait terriblement envie à Renji de tendre la main et de les remettre en place. Oui, son capitaine était à tomber, mais tous ceux qui se faisaient la même réflexion oubliaient bien vite cette beauté en sentant l'aura glaciale qui émanait du capitaine Kuchiki. Mais là, sans aura glaciale, le tableau était parfait. Un seul élément y manquait… et n'y manqua pas bien longtemps. L'habituel claquement de langue du capitaine pour le rappeler à l'ordre arriva bien vite – comme toujours lorsque son lieutenant l'observait – et Renji arrêta de regarder ledit capitaine, feignant de se concentrer sur le formulaire qu'il lisait depuis un bon quart d'heure et qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à remplir.

Renji se demanda en voyant le ciel bleu pourquoi son capitaine s'acharnait à faire la paperasse de l'année au printemps, alors que lui ne demandait qu'à sortir et profiter du renouveau de la nature. Esprit de contradiction, sans doute. En effet, Renji voyait mal son capitaine profiter du printemps. Il semblait bien plus disposé à profiter du froid glacial de l'hiver, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le caractère du noble.

- Abarai, arrête de rêvasser, fit ledit capitaine d'un ton polaire, comme pour confirmer les pensées de son lieutenant. Travaille.

Un peu embêté de s'être fait réprimander, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges détourna les yeux puis les reporta sur son supérieur.

- Oui, Capitaine, répondit-il sans aucune conviction.

Il se remit à « travailler », c'est-à-dire passer le plus clair de son temps à fixer un point au-delà du formulaire qu'il faisait semblant de lire, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit vagabondant joyeusement. Il y passa ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard réprobateur assez insistant fixé sur sa personne. Avec un long soupir de pure souffrance – tel était le travail administratif pour lui – Renji releva la tête et regarda son supérieur.

- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Je te donne l'autorisation de le superviser, fit le capitaine avec un mépris souverain sous les yeux abasourdis d'un Renji qui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le capitaine lui permettait d'échapper à la paperasse ? Lui ? C'était du délire total, il devait avoir mal entendu…

- Cap… commença-t-il avant de bien vite s'interrompre, ne voulant pas ruiner la chance inespérée qui lui était offerte. J'y vais tout de suite !

Renji se leva, salua et sortit du bureau sous le regard impassible du chef de la sixième division. Ledit chef s'autorisa un soupir une fois la porte fermée et la certitude acquise que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Ce travail le fatiguait tout autant que Renji mais à la différence de ce dernier, il ne le montrait pas… En plus, faire un tel travail à cette période de l'année lui permettait de se concentrer sur des affaires triviales, au lieu de penser encore et toujours à LA date, celle où sa bien-aimée l'avait quitté définitivement… Date qui s'approchait à grands pas, d'où la dévotion du capitaine pour son travail.

Toujours en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir, Byakuya se passa une main sur les yeux. Il était fatigué… Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait peu et mal – et il savait que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant – et qu'il travaillait beaucoup pendant la journée. Il aurait dû prendre du repos, il le savait, mais n'avait aucune excuse valable et ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux des autres. Parce que « dix-neuf ans, c'est bien assez pour faire son deuil », comme il le lisait parfois dans les yeux des autres capitaines ou de ses serviteurs. Le seul qui le comprenait un peu était son vieil ami et ancien capitaine, Ukitake Jyuushiro. Mais il était souffrant ces temps-ci, donc Byakuya ne pouvait aller lui parler… Sa garde-malade attitrée, Kiyone , veillait de bien trop près à la santé du capitaine Ukitake pour autoriser une visite, fusse-t-elle celle du capitaine aux yeux d'onyx.

Avec un autre soupir à fendre l'âme, le capitaine de la sixième division se remit à la lecture et à la rédaction si ennuyeuse de ces rapports, bien que tout le monde semble penser qu'il appréciait cela. Les imbéciles. Ils se permettaient de le juger sans le connaître vraiment. Byakuya soupira une dernière fois avant de se replonger dans son travail. « Conclusions de l'examen des parquets des chambres des membres de la division »… Passionnant, en effet.

Renji rentra au bureau trois heures plus tard de bien meilleure humeur. Il avait massacré des nouveaux et un de ceux qui les encadraient « pour donner un exemple », avait même échangé quelques coups de sabre avec Ikkaku qui passait par là – lui, quand il y avait de la baston, on pouvait toujours compter sur sa présence ! – et finalement avait pris un bain bien relaxant. Bref, il se sentait tout à fait d'attaque pour entamer une nouvelle pile de paperasse – résolution qui tiendrait, comme toujours, au maximum dix minutes à partir du moment où il s'assiérait à son bureau. Il ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec son capitaine… et eut un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil.

Cette fois, nul capitaine bien droit qui traçait avec grâce sa signature sur un rapport lambda, ses cheveux légèrement dérangés qui lui donnaient envie de les remettre en place. Non, cette fois son capitaine avait les bras croisés sur son bureau et la tête posée sur ses bras, et semblait… profondément endormi ? Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bon, il savait bien entendu que son capitaine n'était pas un robot – quoique – et qu'il avait certainement besoin de manger, boire, aller aux chiottes et dormir comme tout le monde, mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et le voir !

Renji restait sur le seuil de la porte, indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Il lui fallait réfléchir – oui, réfléchir, acte inhabituel pour un Renji en pleine santé mais parfois indispensable, comme à ce moment précis – et analyser la situation avec calme et méthode. Premièrement, son capitaine de glace n'aimerait certainement pas qu'on le voie dans cette situation… Renji ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Ensuite il s'approcha, incertain. Devait-il le réveiller ou le laisser dormir ? S'il le réveillait, le capitaine serait encore fatigué, mais d'autre part, le laisser dormir ne serait-il pas encore plus mal pris par ledit capitaine ? Et si un visiteur arrivait à l'improviste et contemplait lui aussi ce spectacle ? Le noble ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Que faire ?

Le lieutenant prit le parti de s'avancer, doucement, vers le bureau de son capitaine endormi.

- Capitaine.. ? Appela-t-il d'une voix douce, comme pour déjà tenter de l'amadouer s'il était de mauvais poil au réveil.

Mais cet appel n'eut aucun effet sur l'homme aux cheveux de jais, qui restait plongé dans le sommeil. Renji le détailla un peu mieux. Il avait l'air moins froid, moins inaccessible lorsqu'il dormait, que son front n'était plus barré d'un pli soucieux et que ses yeux d'onyx étaient cachés par deux paupières pâles. Ses cheveux tombaient en désordre autour de son visage, et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne demandaient qu'à être rejointes par d'autres lèvres… Renji se donna mentalement une claque. Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Il ne devait pas, c'était son capitaine après tout ! Pire, c'était Byakuya Kuchiki, ce noble inaccessible pour tous, a fortiori pour le chien du Rukongai qu'il était !

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Renji posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, l'air… effrayé et perdu ? Était-ce possible ? Renji douta avoir bien vu car après une fraction de seconde, son capitaine referma les yeux puis les rouvrit lentement, son masque d'impassibilité à nouveau revenu sur son visage. Il se redressa et posa sur son lieutenant un regard froid – dont l'effet était considérablement atténué par son Kenseikan de travers et les marques rouges des plis de son vêtement sur sa joue – il était vraiment mignon comme ça, pensa Renji avant de se donner une nouvelle claque mentale.

- Renji, tu as du travail, dit posément le capitaine, comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'ennui profond – il s'était même endormi sur ses papiers, la honte.

- Oui, Capitaine, balbutia le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges, ne sachant trop où se mettre dans cette scène surréaliste.

Renji rejoignit rapidement son bureau, s'assit et se mit au travail sans protester pour une fois, trop content d'avoir une occupation qui lui permettait d'éviter le regard meurtrier que lui lancerait à coup sûr son capitaine, s'il ne faisait que tenter de l'observer alors qu'il remettait son Kenseikan en place ou qu'il frottait doucement sa joue pour en effacer les traces. Même si Renji ne pouvait pas regarder – il tenait à la vie, quand même – le son lui suffisait amplement pour imaginer ce que faisait son capitaine… Et l'imaginer lui suffisait amplement pour perdre toute envie de travailler.

Byakuya, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour mériter une telle punition. Il ne faisait que son travail, et devait subir la honte de s'y être endormi, et d'avoir été trouvé ainsi et réveillé par son lieutenant ! Pire, il était certain que le lieutenant en question avait vu son expression au réveil, lorsqu'il cherchait encore à faire la distinction entre son rêve – une pièce sans porte ni fenêtres où il était enfermé, qui se rétrécissait toujours plus, jusqu'à venir l'étouffer – et la réalité… Mais, s'il tentait d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Byakuya se ferait un devoir et un plaisir de le réduire en bouillie jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien reconnaître du shinigami aux cheveux rouges en voyant son cadavre. Et ledit shinigami devait très certainement en être conscient, au vu du soin qu'il prenait à remplir les formulaires. Byakuya soupira. Cet épisode allait mieux faire avancer le travail que n'importe laquelle des menaces qu'il aurait pu employer sur Renji quelques heures plus tôt. C'était quand même malheureux qu'il ait besoin de cela pour arriver à un résultat…

Les deux hommes travaillèrent – ou firent semblant de travailler, selon la personne visée – jusqu'en début de soirée. Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, Renji s'agitait sur sa chaise, pressé de pouvoir partir. Lorsque son capitaine lui lançait un de ces regards froids dont lui seul avait le secret, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se calmait momentanément, avant de se remettre à s'agiter une ou deux minutes plus tard. Il ouvrait l'encrier, le refermait, prenait un rapport, ne le réglait pas et en prenait un second dans une vaine tentative de trouver un sujet intéressant, avant de se remettre à regarder son capitaine, attendant le moment fatidique où celui-ci craquerait, et lui donnerait l'autorisation de s'en aller.

Byakuya comprenait bien, de son côté, le manège de son lieutenant, et même si celui-ci l'exaspérait, il décida de ne pas céder. Et puis quoi encore ? Avait-on vu un Kuchiki céder face aux exigences de quelqu'un de moins noble et de moins gradé que lui ? Non, et Byakuya ne comptait pas créer un précédent fâcheux – du moins de son point de vue – dans l'histoire de sa famille. Enfin, un deuxième précédent fâcheux, car le premier n'était autre que son mariage avec Hisana… Et le sujet qu'il avait soigneusement tenu à l'écart de ses pensées y revint en force, par la faute de cet abruti de lieutenant qui ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille. Byakuya consentit à lui accorder un regard neutre, que son lieutenant prit comme une invitation à parler… grossière erreur.

- Capitaine, il est six heures…

L'interpellé haussa légèrement un sourcil, et Renji, mal à l'aise, fut bien forcé de poursuivre, tentant de paraître assuré aux yeux de son capitaine.

- Puis-je reprendre le travail demain.. ? Je… suis invité à une fête à la onzième ce soir…

Deuxième grossière erreur de Renji, face à un Byakuya impassible et qui pourtant savourait sa victoire. Il tenait l'occasion de se venger de son vice-capitaine pour l'avoir fait penser à sa bien-aimée en plein travail. Il haussa un peu plus le sourcil, incarnation parfaite de l'expression « … et tu y crois en demandant ça ? », avant de répondre d'un ton impassible.

- Lieutenant Abarai, vous avez passé quatre heures à superviser l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il est donc parfaitement normal que vous passiez quatre heures de plus à traiter ces dossiers.

Byakuya vit avec satisfaction son lieutenant se taper la tête contre le bureau, avant de se remettre au travail avec force de soupirs et de mauvaise volonté. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer que le shinigami aux cheveux rouges pensait qu'il était un tortionnaire, et songea tristement que c'était certainement lui, Byakuya, le plus torturé des deux. Et que lui, sa torture n'était pas passagère. Avec un léger soupir, il se remit lui aussi au travail.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review !


	3. L'alcool, c'est le mal

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre d' « Incendie », j'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Les disclaimers, ratings, etc restent les mêmes.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! J'y réponds ici :

Aeal Contente que l'histoire de plaise ! Renji est un peu naïf, c'est vrai, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant je pense XD Et on sait tous, qu'au fond, le but suprême de Byakuya c'est d'embêter Renji =D

Pimouss-Killer Contente également que ça te plaise, et la suite devrait arriver de manière plus ou moins régulière, normalement :3

Kagami Asura Contente que tu aimes ! Voici « la prochaine » que tu attendais ^^ Et pour ce qui est du seme, je pense que ce sera Byakuya, oui ^^ Sauf s'ils décident d'inverser indépendamment de ma volonté u_u' XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après quatre heures supplémentaires de paperasse imposées par son Capitaine, Renji put finalement quitter la sixième division et se rendre à la fête organisée par ses amis de la onzième. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'on fêtait, mais pour lui comme pour eux, toute occasion était bonne pour que Matsumoto ramène sa réserve de saké et qu'ils boivent jusqu'au matin !

Le shinigami aux cheveux roux arriva vers 23h dans une fête déjà bien entamée. Il entra et tenta de se faufiler jusqu'au bar entre un Ikkaku sur le point de hurler « Bastoooon ! » et une Matsumoto entourée de cadavres de bouteilles. Tentative qui se solda par un échec cuisant.

- Ho, Renji ! Fit ledit Ikkaku, qui sembla oublier pour un instant ses envies de sang. Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?

- Non, corvée de paperasse avec mon capitaine, répondit l'interpellé, laconique.

- Han, quel salopard ce Kuchiki !

- Insulte pas mon capitaine toi !

- Toujours à le défendre, Renji, intervint Kira pile au moment où Ikkaku allait abattre son poing sur le lieutenant.

Intervention qui soulagea le shinigami aux cheveux rouges : En effet, quitte à se faire bastonner, il préférait le faire avec quelques verres dans le nez…

- Salut Kira… Momo, ajouta Renji après avoir vu la jeune fille un peu derrière le lieutenant de la troisième. Tout baigne ?

- Ils sont tous complètement bourrés, mais ça c'est normal, répondit le blond. Et toi, Kuchiki-sama t'exploite si j'ai bien compris?

- Ouais… J'ai fait l'entraînement des novices aujourd'hui et il m'a demandé de rattraper ce temps-là en paperasse le soir, fit-il d'un air blasé.

- Mon pauvre… répondit Hinamori, compatissante.

- En même temps, c'est que tu dois avoir du boulot en retard s'il te fait faire ça.

- Même pas ! Les papiers doivent être remplis pour fin juillet !

- … Mieux vaut s'y prendre trop tôt que trop tard, conclut Kira, pragmatique, ce qui tira un soupir désespéré à Renji. Comment celui-là faisait-il pour AIMER trier des dossiers ?

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis les lieutenants de la troisième et de la cinquième firent part à Renji de leur intention de rentrer se coucher.

- T'as un manche à balai coincé dans le cul, Kira !

- Oh, Renji ! fit Hinamori à cette remarque en rougissant.

Kira avait lui aussi rougi, mais pas pour la même raison semblait-il… Renji prit note mentalement d'aller examiner ce que faisait Kira à la troisième, un de ces jours – on disait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, uniquement en compagnie du capitaine Ichimaru…

- Bref, rentrez bien, reprit Renji.

- Merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi !

Kira et Hinamori s'en furent après cet échange. Renji, de son côté, alla retrouver Hisagi et Matsumoto. Il fit une connaissance très approfondie de leurs bouteilles de saké respectives, qu'il se fit un devoir d'examiner attentivement – autrement dit, de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il se battit un peu avec Ikkaku, fracassant deux tables sous les cris outrés de l'aubergiste et accompagné des applaudissements de Yumichika, et des paris de tous ceux qui tenaient encore éveillés. Ensuite, comme tous les autres, il s'installa confortablement à même le sol pour la nuit.

Byakuya, lui, était rentré directement au manoir une fois Renji parti. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre et était resté longuement devant, comme tous les soirs, à ressasser sa peine et ses regrets. Il avait poussé un léger gémissement de douleur – entendu par lui seul, heureusement – lorsqu'une flammèche brûlante était venue lécher son index, et avait bien vite appliqué sur la brûlure l'un des baumes de soin dont seule la famille Kuchiki avait le secret. Enfin, il s'était allongé dans son lit à une heure tardive, sans se douter le moins du monde que Renji faisait de même au même instant sous une table d'auberge. Il s'était endormi rapidement, mais s'il avait quitté la douleur morale qui le tenaillait lorsqu'il était éveillé, ce n'était que pour mieux rejoindre la douleur physique de la pièce sans fenêtre qui depuis quelques temps hantait ses cauchemars – il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de vrais « rêves ».

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya arriva à la division à neuf heures, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, il n'y trouva pas Renji. A la place, un de ses hommes attendait devant le bureau.

- Capitaine Kuchiki… Je suis Tadashi Sano, le responsable de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues.

- Sano… reprit Byakuya d'un ton souverainement indifférent, attendant que l'homme poursuive.

- Hem… hésita ce dernier, mis mal à l'aise par l'aura froide de son capitaine. Plusieurs recrues ont manifesté le désir de vous voir combattre… Voudrez-vous bien participer à l'entraînement tout à l'heure.. ?

Après avoir parlé, Sano se mit à se tordre les mains, appréhendant visiblement la réponse de son capitaine. Un regard froid suffit à faire cesser tout mouvement chez lui – et en lui-même, Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel. Ses hommes étaient si facilement influençables ! Parfois, il souhaitait presque avoir un peu plus de résistance, cela aurait au moins le mérite de montrer que ses hommes avaient de la force de caractère… Ne s'autorisant pas à pousser le soupir que cette requête aurait accompagné, s'il n'avait pas été un Kuchiki, il répondit d'une voix neutre.

- Bien, j'y participerai cet après-midi et je combattrai contre le lieutenant Abarai.

Il lui sembla parfaitement inutile d'ajouter : « vous surveillerez les recrues, car si l'une d'entre elles est blessée, la faute retombera sur vous ». Son regard fit mieux passer le message que n'importe laquelle de ses paroles.

- Merci Capitaine. A cet après-midi, Capitaine, répondit Sano avant de tourner les talons.

Byakuya se réjouissait presque de ce combat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de véritable exercice – bien sûr, il s'exerçait régulièrement au Kidô, pratiquait le shunpo tous les jours et s'entraînait parfois au maniement de Senbonzakura, mais un entraînement simulant un vrai combat, cela faisait un petit temps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Ce serait également l'occasion de mesurer les progrès de son lieutenant. Si toutefois ledit lieutenant daignait se manifester. Le capitaine entra dans son bureau et se mit au travail, guettant l'arrivée de son lieutenant… Arrivée qui se fit attendre, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

A onze heures et demie, Byakuya vit enfin débarquer son lieutenant un peu débraillé, les cheveux en pétard – encore plus que d'habitude, c'était dire. Renji s'était en effet réveillé vers dix heures, avec un mal de crâne pas possible, et avait tout bonnement décidé de « soigner le mal par le mal ». Trois verres de saké plus tard, il ne sentait plus son mal à la tête mais sentait en revanche que s'il buvait ne fut-ce qu'un verre de plus, il n'arriverait plus à marcher droit, et que face à son capitaine ce serait très, très embêtant. Aussi il se releva tant bien que mal, traversa le bar dans une agréable brume cotonneuse qui engourdissait toutes ses sensations, et se rendit jusqu'au siège de sa division. Et en entrant dans le bureau, il fut confronté au regard polaire de son capitaine.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'aura inquiétante qui émanait de son supérieur. Que lui avait-il réservé comme punition cette fois-ci ? Corvée de paperasse ? Pas de problème pour Renji, tout lui allait tant qu'il pouvait rester posé sur une chaise et cuver tranquillement son saké – il songea avec amusement que saké ou pas, son rythme de travail n'en serait pas modifié.

- Bonjour Capitaine !

- Lieutenant Abarai… Vous combattrez contre moi lors de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, cet après-midi à seize heures, répondit le noble de son plus beau ton polaire – l'heure de l'arrivée de Renji n'y était pas indifférente.

- Qu… Quoi ?

C'en était trop. Le cerveau embrumé de Renji échoua à traiter l'information qui parvenait jusqu'à lui, et le propriétaire dudit cerveau en fut réduit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche dans une très belle imitation de la carpe sortie de l'eau, les frétillements des nageoires en moins. Un claquement de langue désapprobateur accompagné d'un regard froid ramena le shinigami aux cheveux rouges à la réalité, et ce dernier prit une décision : fermer définitivement la bouche au lieu de continuer à l'ouvrir comme un parfait imbécile.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Nous nous entraînerons l'un contre l'autre à seize heures. Jusque là, du travail vous attend, reprit Byakuya d'un ton légèrement agacé, en désignant d'un geste du menton la pile de papiers toujours posée sur le bureau de son lieutenant.

Cette fois, le message passa, et Renji acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers sa chaise, où il se laissa tomber. Il tendit la main, attrapa le premier formulaire, et se mit à réfléchir tout en faisant mine de le lire. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Il devait combattre son capitaine… A seize heures… Avec le corps et l'esprit ralentis par l'alcool… En d'autres mots, il était vraiment dans la mouise.

La fin de la matinée se déroula comme à l'ordinaire : Renji passait plus de temps à contempler ses documents qu'à les remplir, et son capitaine, l'air imperturbable, traçait élégamment sa signature sur une succession de formulaires qui devaient être aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Cette atmosphère propice au travail dura deux heures… jusqu'à ce que le repas de midi arrive.

D'ordinaire, Renji et son capitaine prenaient leur repas ensemble dans le bureau de ce dernier. Renji observait toujours son capitaine manger avec grâce, sans faire tomber le moindre grain de riz, et s'efforçait de l'imiter – bien qu'il n'y arrive pas toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, avec l'alcool qui obscurcissait encore ses pensées, il était certain qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Et donc qu'il se taperait la honte devant son capitaine, qu'il se ferait réprimander et encore plus méchamment latter lors de l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Oui, même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, Renji parvenait à analyser des liens de cause à effet basiques comme ceux-ci.

Aussi, lorsque le repas arriva, Renji se leva. Il attendit un instant que sa tête arrête de tourner puis croisa le regard légèrement interrogatif de son capitaine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

- Capitaine, je vais aller manger à la cantine ce midi…

L'interpellé resta silencieux un instant, et l'aura froide qu'il commença à dégager fit se raidir quasi immédiatement le shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier songea, un peu tard, qu'il se ferait probablement encore plus méchamment latter parce qu'il fuyait comme un lâche face à son capitaine… Mais, c'était trop tard. Le désespoir passa un instant dans les yeux de Renji. Il allait vraiment se faire défoncer !

Son capitaine acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, et le lieutenant put partir. Il songea avec fatalisme que, tant qu'à manger dehors, autant aller faire un tour à la quatrième division pour prévenir de son admission future… Renji sortit du bureau après avoir salué son supérieur, et commença à se diriger vers la cantine. En chemin, il croisa Rikichi, et une idée brillante germa dans son cerveau alcoolisé.

- Ho, Rikichi ?

- Oui, lieutenant Abarai ? Répondit l'interpellé en regardant Renji avec de grands yeux éperdus d'admiration.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller à la quatrième et demander qu'ils envoient quelqu'un pour 16h au terrain d'entraînement ? Au cas où...

- Bien sûr, je vais faire ça tout de suite !

Renji vit Rikichi laisser en plan ce qu'il faisait auparavant – autrement dit, une brosse et un seau d'eau savonneuse – et foncer dans les couloirs vers la quatrième division. A cette vision, Renji sourit. Ca avait vraiment du bon d'être admiré !

Byakuya, de son côté, avait arrêté de travailler pour passer à table, et mangeait à présent lentement, en silence. Il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver. Il savait bien qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie, mais ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à la fuite de Renji lorsqu'ils devaient manger ensemble… Avec un léger soupir, il prit une nouvelle bouchée de riz et continua à se morfondre.

Une fois son repas terminé, Byakuya appela un de ses subordonnés pour qu'il débarrasse la table encore impeccable – on est un Kuchiki ou on ne l'est pas – et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il saisit un papier et se remit au travail – non sans soupirer, mais heureusement, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il ne leva les yeux de sa tâche qu'une demi-heure plus tard, au retour de son lieutenant, et l'accueillit d'un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, Capitaine, dit le shinigami aux cheveux rouges d'un air un peu penaud en saluant – il comptait bien faire tout son possible pour adoucir l'humeur de son capitaine et, par là, sa douleur lors du combat de l'après-midi.

- Hm… fit Byakuya pour toute réponse, avant de signifier à son subordonné d'un signe de main qu'il pouvait reprendre sa place et se remettre au travail.

Chose inhabituelle, Byakuya vit son lieutenant s'asseoir sans rechigner et s'absorber dans les papiers. Il lui semblait même qu'il… travaillait bien ? Ca, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. « Aujourd'hui, Renji Abarai, lieutenant de la sixième division, a bien travaillé. » Pour une fois que les rôles s'inversaient… En effet, cet après-midi, c'était au tour de Byakuya d'être dans les nuages – même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il attendait presque avec impatience le moment de l'entraînement… Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au combat, c'était là une perspective réjouissante – du moins, aussi réjouissante que possible compte tenu de l'état d'esprit de l'héritier des Kuchiki.

Finalement, l'heure tant attendue par l'un et tant redoutée par l'autre arriva. Byakuya apposa sa signature sur un dernier document, puis commença à ranger ses papiers, donnant ainsi le signe du départ à son lieutenant qui commença à faire de même. Byakuya nota avec étonnement qu'il… rangeait. Oui, son lieutenant réputé comme un des plus bordéliques du Seiteirei rangeait. Décidément, c'était une journée pleine de surprises… Qui avait donc remplacé son Ren… son lieutenant ? se demanda Byakuya après avoir corrigé mentalement. C'était tout au plus son lieutenant, et certainement pas « son » Renji !

- Allons-y, Renji, dit Byakuya pour couper court à ses pensées, qui le menaient dans une direction qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer.

- Oui Capitaine… y répondit Renji.

Les deux shinigamis prirent leurs sabres respectifs et sortirent du bureau, direction le terrain d'entraînement… L'un avec un entrain invisible, l'autre, avec une appréhension et un soupçon de détresse parfaitement visibles…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3


End file.
